


Brooklyn Babe

by orphan_account



Series: Brooklyn Babe [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 25 year old Max Malanaphy starts his new life in Brooklyn, a place he knows nothing about and things are bound to go wrong.





	1. So Long Hudson

25 year old Max Malanaphy lived his normal miserable life everyday, day after day, week after week. He didn’t feel happy in Hudson, Wisconsin, it was all a facade. And that just kept on breaking him until he couldn’t take it. He knew who he was, and he knew that the mainstream 1964 wouldn’t accept him for who he is, that was why he had to keep the facade. He was gonna marry his fiancee of 3 years, the gorgeous yet mean and manipulating Violet. He never cared too much about her, he barely saw her as an friend. Only as an escape from his real reality. They had moved in together almost 1 year ago from today into a old, fragile-sort-of-yellow house. It was big, very open and a perfect place for a child. Violet wanted children and they had planned on it for a long time, though Max always tried to avoid it. With children, he would ruin everyone’s lives. Children was truly his ultimate limit, he wouldn’t do it. And if it happened, he’d have to leave, ruining Violet’s life as well. It would be such a shame for her to be a single mother. 

A normal Monday evening he returned home from his job as a cashier at the local tobacco store to find Violet at her same old sewing machine, as usual. She worked as a seamstress, the city’s finest, working on her latest order. Violet was wearing a long, beige dress with polkadots and her black hair in an subtle pompadour. She always wore heels and a hint of pink on her lips. 

The floor creaked as he entered and made his way over to the living room. 

’’Hi Max, darling. How was work?’’ Violet asked.

Max sighed.

’’You know, the same old usual.’’

’’Don’t say that, one day you’ll perhaps run the place, more money for our family.’’ 

She looked at her soon to be husband and smiled.

’’More money for our baby…’’ she said quietly.

’’Right.’’ he quickly said as he threw his coat on the floor. Violet rolled her eyes.

’’Would you pick that up please?’’ 

’’Oh absolutely, your highness.’’ Max scoffed sarcastically. 

Violet slammed her fist into the table. ’’Would you ever quit with that attitude?’’

Max kissed her forehead. ’’I’m sorry sweetie.’’ 

No he wasn’t.

Violet kept on sewing as Max went up to the second floor, into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and looked himself in the mirror. Is this what he’d become? A pale, tall man with no happiness whatsoever, doing nothing with his life? What would make him happy? Sure as hell it wasn’t Wisconsin, nor Violet, nor his family or friends. He peeked down at the sink. Some soap, a hairbrush, a razor, a lipstick. He took an extra peek at the pink lipstick. Picking it up felt tempting. ’’Whatever.’’ he thought. He slowly reached for the lipstick. He slowly smeared the soft pink liquid over his lips and quickly tried to remove it with the help of water. It didn’t quite go away as it just smeared lipstick over his chin instead. He froze when he saw himself in the mirror, dropping the lipstick causing it to break into a million pieces over the floor. That pink colour really suited him. Maybe not as much on his chin, but he looked pretty. He smiled. He smiled, he realized. That didn’t happen often anymore. 

’’Max?’’ he heard Violet shout. ’’What just happened?’’

Max instantly picked up the pieces of shattered glass off the floor, accidentally cutting himself in the hand. It hurt as he threw the pieces out off the window, wrapping his hand in toilet paper.

He could hear Violet’s heels as she made her way up the stairs. As quickly as he could, he smeared the lipstick onto his shirt and put his wounded hand in his pocket. Violet knocked on the door.

’’Max, honey, are you okay in there?’’

Max unlocked the door as she opened it.

’’I just dropped my cologne.’’ he lied, pulling her into an tight embrace.

’’Hmm, I don’t smell anything.’’ she scoffed.

’’That’s weird.’’ Max let go off her. 

Violet put her hand on Max’s shoulder. ’’Why would you even wear cologne this rainy Monday night? Are you going anywhere?’’

’’I just want to smell good for you.’’ he bullshitted together.

Violet laughed.

’’Thanks for that, husband.’’

Max got shivers down his spine. ’’Husband? Ugh.’’ he thought. Max forced a smile. 

’’Anything for you.’’ 

Violet went back down to her sewing machine as Max took a deep breath. He couldn’t help himself but to dive through the rest of her lipsticks. He tried on a red one.

Hmpf, not my colour really.

Then the light orange.

Pretty.

After that, the dark purple one.

Ooh! This one’s gorgeous! 

He giggled and admired himself in the mirror. By pulling down his hair so that it looked like bangs, he sort of looked like a woman. But he was only halfway there.

And he kept that thing going for weeks. Sneaking into the bathroom to try on Violet’s makeup entertained him, and mostly made him happy. He couldn’t get away from the dark thoughts from within though. 

’’Is this what you are?’’

’’Will I ever be able to go out like this?’’  
’’Am I a sinner?’’

As the months went by, he became better at doing his makeup and time became closer to his wedding. He even stole a wig and started to try on Violet’s clothes while she was sleeping. Oh how he felt good. All dressed up, he was a star. As the female version of himself, he could laugh, feel confident, be sexy and happy. He had never left the house like that though. Would people recognize him? What would happen if they did? He just had to brush it all off. Maybe he wouldn’t ever leave the house like that, no, but why would he want to? In little Hudson, Wisconsin, he had nowhere to go anyways. Only the small bar that only served beer and whisky. He hated that kind of stuff. If he could choose, he would only drink red wine or tea, and, he worked at at tobacco store. He hated that as well. He had never picked up a cigar in his life, and hoped that he never would. Ugh. It smelled disgusting. 

Whenever he could hear Violet moving in their bed, Max rushed to the bathroom to wipe his makeup off. No one could ever see him like that, especially not Violet. She’s a snitch and would tell everybody so that he’d become a complete disgrace to his family. He would never let his family down, no matter how present or in his case, not present, they were in his life. Most of his family lived in London and they were not happy at all when he told them that he, at 18 years old, had found a lovely american girl that he wanted to marry. They had plans already on who he was gonna marry, a sweet girl that was daughter to a rich lawyer, and in the end, Max regretted that he had followed Violet to the land of the free, on the other side of the ocean. Violet was a tourist he had met in his hometown of London while they were both at the same party. Young, dumb and broke, he thought that the best thing that would ever happen to him was this girl. Violet was beautiful and after only 2 weeks together, Max went to America. They quickly realized that they were not really made for each other, though they sticked together anyways. 

———————————  
A few months later  
———————————

After all, there he stood, Max Malanaphy, on his wedding day. He had told himself that this would never happen. And as he stood there in his dressing room, he slowly started to panic. He couldn’t think of spending his forever with Violet. He knew that he was bound with her for a while, but not forever? One day, his suffering would come to an end, he always thought. ’’There is a place in this world for me.’’

Even all of his family bothered to come down to see their son get married to the girl they did not approve of. Max honestly didn’t approve of that girl either, not anymore. Seven years ago when he had met Violet, he was still young and stupid. He thought that he would get the perfect life in America, get married, have kids and be rich. Just like the ideal american dream. But nowadays, that wasn’t HIS ideal american dream. He came to America in the first place thinking that he came to the land of the free, though he felt less free than he had ever felt before. He felt like he was locked in a cage, and Violet had the key to let him out, though she wouldn’t. 

Max felt tears streaming down his face as he had a panic attack and started to choke almost. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t he wouldn’t. He could only imagine Violet in her own dressing room, getting her pretty makeup done while sitting in her gorgeous wedding dress. And then getting ready to walk down the aisle, but no husband to be found. 

He got up and looked out of the window, only to see a bunch of people arriving. He had to get himself together. Max searched through Violet’s bag to find some tissues to wipe away his tears with, but all he found was her daily makeup. 

That’s when he knew what to do.

He pressed on a pair of lashes, did a subtle cat eye, chose the light brown eyeshadow and applied the dark purple lipstick onto his lips. Thank God Violet left her old clothes in there. He got dressed but realized he had no wig. He looked around the room for another solution. A really big hat could work. After a while of searching, he found a scarf. He sighed happily and wrapped it around his head, put on a pair of heels and pranced out that door. As he opened the door to leave the building, he heard a familiar voice. It was his father.

’’Where do you think you’re going, young lady?’’

Max panicked but turned around.

’’Who, me?’’ he said in his most feminine voice as possible.

’’Yes, who are you? You look so familiar, have I seen you before?’’

’’Im..’’ he had to think quickly. ’’Maxine. Uh.. Maxine Blue.’’ 

’’Oh I’m so sorry to bother a pretty lady’s time.I thought you were one of the waitresses.’’

Max giggled.

’It’s fine.’’ And then he walked out the door. He took big, confident steps as Maxine Blue. Max smiled at people walking by, feeling better than ever. ’’This is the beginning of the rest of my life.’’ He smiled. ’’Hopefully it’s a good one.’’

As he made his way back to his house, he packed his bags full of Violet’s clothes and makeup. He took all the money they had, put on his wig and left Violet a note.

Dear Violet, you know that this is the best for the both of us. I wish you the best of luck.

He took his bags, and sighed as he made his way out of the house. 

’’Goodbye you piece of shit house. I never liked it here anyways.’’ He waved at the old house. He then giggled as he made his way over to the car.

’’Maxine Blue.’’ he repeated in his head as he sped off onto the highway.


	2. Dystopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> maxvioletpearl

Max had honestly no idea where to go. Everyone he knew either lived in London, or Hudson. He wanted nothing to do with either of those places. And, he was Maxine Blue from now on. They wouldn’t know him back home. 

He looked up at the signposts during his little spontaneous trip. 

’’New York’’ one of them read. And that’s when he decided, he was headed for Brooklyn. This was gonna be a long trip, but he did it. After 3 long days of driving and staying at funky motels, he drove over Brooklyn Bridge. The city was big, and full of life. People, cars, building, they were everywhere. Max had never seen such a thing. Hudson compared to this, couldn’t even be compared. Max felt like he belonged here. Before he moved in with Violet, he was a very social and outgoing person who loved going to clubs and making new friends. New York City seemed like the perfect place to do that.

’’But now..’’ Max sighed for himself in the car. ’’Where will I stay?’’

Max drove around Brooklyn until he found a nice looking hotel. ’’Brooklyn Elite Hotel’’ the sign simply read. He parked his car and confidently stomped into the building. He walked over to the blonde receptionist.

’’Hi, I would like to book a suite for 2 weeks.’’ he said very slowly yet flirty.

’’Yes ma’am. What is your name?’’ 

’’Max.’’ he totally forgot about the whole Maxine-thing for a second. ’’Ine. Maxine Blue.’’

’’A suite for Maxine Blue. Room number 723. Enjoy your stay.’’ she handed him the key.

Max clicked his tongue as he made his way up the building, entering room number 723. He groaned as he closed the door, falling face first into the bed. Max fell right to sleep, unconsciously, and woke up about an hour from then. Waking up to his sheets completely ruined by makeup, he could only imagine what he would look like right now. So he went to the bathroom to remove it. When he saw himself in the mirror, he couldn’t do anything but burst into laughter. One of his lashes were on his cheeks, the lipstick had completely faded and his cat eye had turned non existent. ’’Oh god.’’ he laughed. ’’I hope I didn’t walk into the hotel looking like this.’’

After taking off his face and undressing himself, he went through his bags. 15 000 dollars he had in his bags. ’’Wow. I really took ALL of our money. How will Violet survive?’’ he thought. ’’Meh. She’ll probably just marry the first man she comes over.’’ he giggled a little bit. With this money, he could probably buy an own apartment. Maybe hire a maid even. Buy all the wigs and dresses he wanted! Max couldn’t help but to smile. Could he maybe get a job? Of course he could. Could he really keep up this Maxine Blue thing forever? Of course he could. He kept up with Violet for seven years and with that thing, he felt miserable everyday. Being Maxine Blue made him happy and gave him confidence. He decided that already tonight, he was gonna go out clubbing as Maxine Blue. But maybe he needed to go shopping first? Of course he did. He won’t go to the club in Violet’s pale dresses and short heels. Maxine Blue was a colorful and stunning woman. She was funny and not afraid to speak her mind, always the life of the party. 

So, later on that day, Max went out shopping. He had Violet’s flowy, blue dress with a pair of matching heels and eyeshadow. He chose the dark orange lipstick and a pair of long lashes as he pranced out on the streets of Brooklyn. ’’What a lame place to be out shopping. No expensive shops whatsoever.’’ he thought. He asked around a little, as he got informed that the fancier place of New York, was Manhattan. He hailed a cab to the mysterious Manhattan as he sighed. ’’Ugh. Why am I in Brooklyn at all?’’ he quietly whispered for himself. 

’’Brooklyn’s pretty nice actually. I grew up here. But I don’t see why a pretty lady like you would be there so yeah, why are you in Brooklyn at all?’’ the cab driver laughed. Max looked up at him. The young boy seemed to be his age, with sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes and simply, attractive.

’’I’m going shopping.’’ Max said.

’’Oh I see. A pretty lady like you need pretty clothes.’’

Max rolled his eyes. ’’Why do you care?’’ he thought. ’’Maybe this is just how girls get treated? Maybe I should get used to it.’’

’’Hey, do you know any of the good clubs in Brooklyn?’’ Max tried to change the subject.

’’Well, what kind of club would a gal like you go to?’’

Max sighed. ’’Just some place where I can be myself.’’ he said as he thought about Hudson. Poor Violet. She was probably crying her eyes out and everyone were shocked. Where did Max go? ’’Somewhere far, far way from the rest of those losers..’’ he thought. Had he totally let down his family now? Of course. He will probably never see them again. Hmpf, see them, maybe, but not as Max. There is no such thing as a Max Malanaphy anymore, only Maxine Blue. 

’’Oh, I see. How about Dystopia? I’ll take you there tonight.’’ he winked.

’’Dystopia..’’ Max thought. ’’That doesn’t seem like a nice place. Dystopia, dystopia, dystopia…’’ 

’’That’d be grand.’’

’’I’ll pick you up by that fancy hotel of yours by eleven, m-hm?’’

Max nodded as the cab stopped by a large street full of people and affairs. He smiled and Max went right into the first fancy-looking shop. He bought a pair of white, mocha heels and a short, tight white dress. Then, a long blue coat and a new, grey, bob wig to go with it. He felt much happier than when he was trying on Violet’s clothes. She made her own dresses with fabric that seemed like curtains, but this, was honestly pretty. He might’ve had felt even more confident walking down the streets of Manhattan than he was walking out of his own wedding. Or maybe not. back in Hudson, he was the prettiest, here though, everyone were pretty.

’’Eye candy, at least.’’ Max thought for himself. 

Throughout the day, he went all over Manhattan, searching for new shops and restaurants. By eight, he had to get back to get changed. He was meeting the pretty cab driver from earlier that day, and he was finally going clubbing. Max had no idea what to expect. ’’Dystopia..’’ he repeated in his head. The club were Max finally could be himself, apparently. Were there such a thing? Not with Violet. But maybe, finally, after seven horrible years spent with her, he was free. In control of his own life and decisions. 

Max got back to his suite and changed into the tight white dress he had bought earlier that day. With a subtle pink lipstick, heels and a blue coat, he sprayed on some perfume and pranced out that door. By eleven, the cab driver stood there waiting for him. 

’’Hi! Sorry, I didn’t quite get your name.’’ the cab driver waved.

’’Maxine Blue.’’ The boy kissed Max’s hand.

’’My name is Matthew James Lent. But my friends call me Matt.’’

’’And you consider me a friend?’’ Max scoffed.

’’Oh, an lady with an attitude. I like that.’’ he said as he dragged Max into the car and sped off. Max could see how they got to the funkier, darker places of Brooklyn. Not much people on the streets, not as fancy houses. Matt pulled over at the side of the road, got out and opened the door for Max.

’’It’s here? But it’s nothing here?’’ Max was right. This street was like dead, no doors or signs to the mysterious Dystopia.

’’But it’s here!’’ he pointed at door in the middle of the wall of what seemed to be an apartment. ’’It’s sort of underground and unofficial, so.. Yep.’’ He grabbed Max’s hand and knocked on the door.

’’When did Margaret come back from Spain?’’ a voice from within said.

’’July 23rd 1962.’’ Matt said. Max raised an eyebrow as he looked at the boy.

’’Yeah, about that. This club is not for everyone, so it’s a secret code, you know..’’ the door opened by a man with long dark hair and bright green eyes. 

When in there, Max knew why it was so underground. Loud, weird to him, music was playing, the people were wearing androgynous clothing and he glimpsed some men hooking up with each other. Max felt like he could faint almost. Were this where he belonged? He loved and were part of some of the things that were happening in there, but he had never seen people so up-close and out with it. Matt dragged him to the bar. 

’’Zwei Tequila shots, danke schön.’’ the boy said to the bartender.

Max giggled. ’’Was that german?’’

’’Hell yeah it was.’’

’’But why?’’ Max was curious.

’’It’s our secret language, I think almost everyone in here speaks it. You should really do that as well.’’

’’Oh God I don’t think I know one word german.’’ Max laughed. By laughing, Matt started laughing as well until the shots came in. Max hesitated but took it anyway. ’’At least it’s not whiskey.’’ he thought.

’’Cheers to being ourselves!’’ Matt said as he raised his glass.

’’Cheers!’’ Max giggled as he took the whole shot. It burned as the liquid went down his throat, but that didn’t bother him.

The night went on as Max and Matt became closer after talking for so long. Max could really feel himself growing to like the young cab driver. Long after midnight, he drove Max home. They shared a quick kiss as Max had to bend down to even reach his face. It must’ve looked funny. A long woman in big heels sharing a kiss with a little shorter than average boy. That didn’t matter for him though. 

’’Maxine, I really want to see you soon. This can’t be our goodbye.’’ Matt looked sad.

’’How about you pick me up here again tomorrow by eleven?’’

’’I will, baby, I will.’’

Max clicked his tongue and went back to room 723. He could see from his window when Matt sped off into the same direction they came from.


	3. A Cold October Night in New York City

After two weeks in Brooklyn, he couldn’t stay at the hotel anymore. Or, he could just book it for another 2 weeks, but he really didn’t want to. He wanted his own place to decorate and live in, with no rules or other people whatsoever. 

He and Matt, the cab driver, had declared themselves as a couple. Matt had no idea about Max Malanaphy, the true him. And he never would. Max could keep this good thing going for as long as he wanted, and when he was tired of it, damn, what would he do? Perhaps something else he liked, and run away to go do that thing. Where would he go then? He had heard that Chicago is a nice place. ’’No.’’ Max thought. ’’I can’t think like this.’’ he put on his lashes. ’’Positive energies, positive energies…’’

Matt had invited him out for dinner that cloudy Wednesday afternoon. Max was really excited about that. He really liked Matt, and were gonna ask him about moving in together. Maybe, this was just the same type of mistake he made with Violet, but damn, he loved this boy, for now. He thought that he could kind of see a forever with him. But, so did he when he was 18 years old falling for the cute american tourist. 

As usual, Matt would pick him up outside of the hotel, waiting with a bouquet of flowers in his right hand, waving excitedly with the left. Max blushed.

’’Oh, a single white rose instead of a red one?’’ he giggled.

’’Yes, I heard it means youthfulness. So, to celebrate our youthfulness.’’

Max giggled. ’’As long as it lasts!’’ He sat down in the front seat of Matt’s car.

’’Where are you taking me then?’’ Max asked, sliding his fingers across Matt’s hand.

’’It’s a surprise!’’’ Matt giggled.

’’Damn it. I hate surprises.’’

’’No you don’t, darling.’’

Max jokingly punched him in the arm. They stopped by a house and a big sign. ’’Grand Delicate’’ it read.

’’Grand Delicate?’’ Max laughed. ’’That sounds cheesy.’’ He pulled Matt into a kiss. ’’Just like you.’’

Matt giggled and dragged him into the restaurant. It was small, the lights glowed red and it was very cozy. Few people were in there, leaving a lot of available seats for the couple. 

’’Where do you want to sit?’’ Matt asked.

’’Over there!’’ Max pointed at a small table a little further away from everyone else. They sat down at the red table, facing each other.

’’This place is really cool.’’

’’I used to go eat here with my mom every Wednesday when I was a kid.’’ Matt smiled. ’’It’s just so nostalgic.’’

’’That’s adorable. Maybe we should go eat here every Wednesday from now on.’’

’’I’d like that.’’

They ordered their food as they kept on talking about everything between their dreams and their lives.

’’So, Maxine, where are you from?’’

’’London.’’ he answered shortly as he became sort of tense. Now he probably had to lie to Matt, he didn’t want that. But it was this or revealing his Maxine Blue-lie.

’’Yeah I think I got that by your accent. What are you doing here? Are you just on vacation? I don’t want you to leave..’’

’’No, I moved here.. But I don’t have a place to stay, or a job.’’

Matt grabbed his hand.

’’It’s fine, baby. You could stay with me, if you want to.’’

’’Really? Y-you would let me?’’ Max pretended to be surprised.

’’Of course! You can’t spend all your money on expensive hotels. I’ll take you to my apartment tonight. ’’

So he did.

Right after they finished their meals, Matt drove them over to his apartment. It was a surprisingly well decorated and good looking place. The walls were wine red and floor wooden. Matt showed him the way into his bedroom.

’’So, this is where you’ll stay. I’m so happy already.’’ he smiled.

’’Me too!’’ they kissed.

Matt pointed at another door. ’’There is the bathroom, if you want to store all of your makeup.’’ then he pointed at another door. ’’And that’s the closet. You’ll need it, considering all the damn clothes you own.’’

Max giggled. ’’True that.’’

The two spent the rest of the night talking and Matt showed him around the neighborhood. It was a really pretty part of Brooklyn, a lot of trees and bushes and plants. Matt picked up a rose from one of the bushes nearby and gave it to Max. He blushed as they kissed.

————————————  
Later that night  
————————————

’’Maxine, I’m really tired, join me in bed?’’

’’Yup. I’m tired as well. I can’t wait to sleeeep…’’ Max groaned as Matt giggled.

And that’s when it hit him. He can’t sleep at Matt’s. He would have to undress, take his makeup and wig off. That won’t happen, he’d reveal his true self. Matt would hate him, kick him out and never talk to him again. He couldn’t lose the only one he really cared about in his life. But then, what would he do? There’s was only one thing to do. Max braced himself as Matt went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready to go to bed with his newfound lover.

As he heard that Matt locked the bathroom door, Max grabbed his purse and rushed out of his apartment, swinging the door open as he almost tripped over his heels. He ran for as long he could before running out of breath. Hailing the first cab he saw, he was destined back to Brooklyn Elite Hotel. 

He walked up to the same receptionist he had talked to the first time he arrived in Brooklyn.

’’I need the suite for another two weeks.’’ He sighed.

’’I’m sorry ma’am, we’re full booked.’’

Max groaned as he took his bags and stomped out of the hotel. Having no idea where to go next, he sat down at the end of the street. Maybe the receptionist would run out to him, shouting that there is a suite available if he waited long enough. He waited for a while, and that never happened. He didn’t even see any cabs or people anymore. He guessed that it was really late, New York was always so full of people. Everyone were asleep, except for him, waiting for nothing, on a cold October night in New York. He probably just messed it up with Matt. He just ran way, maybe he could’ve come up with an excuse to leave? He sighed. He’s an coward. And without Matt what would he do? He didn’t know anyone in Brooklyn, nor New York City, nor anyone outside of Hudson or London. Maybe he’d have to stick with that Chicago plan he had thought about earlier today. ’’No’’ Max sighed. ’’We’ll figure it out, I’ll get an apartment of my own.’’ 

Max accepted his faith and fell asleep on the cold New York street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing these series, so expect more chapters to come soon!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> maxvioletpearl


	4. Young, Stupid and in Love

Max woke up only a few hours from then by all the kinds of sound New York had to offer. Mostly cars, footsteps and birds. The air was cold and dry as he picked himself of the ground. What a shame, waking up on a public street, makeup ruined and clothes dirty. Thank God no one had stole his purse last night. ’’What was I thinking? I could’ve just found another hotel..’’ he sighed. Max knew that he had to find another hotel to stay at, or if possible, an apartment. He needed to stay in Brooklyn, he needed to find Matt again. By the time he was ready to meet him and apologize, he could’ve come up with an excuse of why he left so sudden, and he had to do that soon. Already tonight, he would walk over to Matt’s apartment in a pretty dress, a bouquet and a bittersweet smile on his face. 

Yesterday, prior to meeting Matt, he had bought some more makeup. A foundation, a pretty red blush and some new eyeshadow, making his female illusion even more believable. He was kind of proud of himself, only two weeks had gone since he for the first time went out in public as Maxine Blue, now he does it every day. He had confidently walked out of his own wedding, leaving Violet alone and not hearing from her since. But, in which way would he hear from her? She didn’t know where he was. Or did she? What if she were on her way, looking for him right now? Max got shivers down his spine. As Maxine, she wouldn’t recognize him, right? But, there was no time to worry about that. Max had to figure out a plan.

’’I have an extreme phobia for spiders, and I saw one hanging from your roof..’’ could work, he thought. ’’Meh, lame. I can probably come up with better. ’’

’’I saw a ghost..’’ No, damn no, he would think that he’s a freak.

Then Max got an idea.

’’I have commitment issues..’’ , that could work! Because that was actually sort of true. Yes, he rushed into this thing with Matt, exactly as he had done with Violet, but deep down he knew that everything he was doing was wrong. Because after all, he was lying to everyone, maybe himself even, he wasn’t the glamorous Maxine Blue he introduced himself as. He was the simple Max Malanaphy, a gay man, afraid for most things. But Maxine gave him a voice, courage and a will to live, everything he could ever ask for. A man who loved him, friends and expensive things. 

Later that evening, he decided that that was the time, and it was the right thing to do. He had bought a bouquet of red roses that he was gonna give Matt and he had come up with a great apology. What could go wrong? Max remembered Matt’s address and hailed a cab to south Brooklyn. As he sat in the car, he got warm in his whole body thinking about Matt. It had only gone one day or so, but he couldn’t wait for his boyfriend’s tight embrace as they cuddled on his sofa.  
He payed the driver, stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. ’’I really hope that Matt is not mad.’’ he thought as he went up the stairs to his small apartment. Max had to take few more deep breaths before he dared to knock on his wooden door.

Knock, knock, knock.

No answer.

He couldn’t even hear anyone in there, no footsteps or anything. He knocked a few times again, still no answer. Maybe he was asleep, or out somewhere. And that’s when Max realized where he was. ’’Of course!’’ he giggled as he made his way around the corner, over to the door he remembered as the entrance to Dystopia, the club where Matt had taken him on the first night they met. He knocked.

’’When did Margaret come back from Spain?’’ the familiar voice said.

’’Oh God..’’ Max thought. He had totally forgot the answer.

’’Hey is Matt in there? Matthew James Lent? Brown hair, blue eyes, really cute??’’ Max asked in hopes of getting in anyways.

’’You’ll find out if you get in.’’ he could hear the voice sighing.

’’Please, let me in! I’ve forgot the code, I need to speak to Matt! Remember me? He took me here a few weeks ago, Maxine.. I’m tall, have gray hair, I’m gorgeous. Pleeaase..’’ Max whined. 

The voice didn’t answer. Max could almost hear his heart beat, he needed to see Matt.

’’Please, please, please, I beg you..’’ Max started to tear up. He had never realized how much Matt meant for him, until now, sobbing on a lonely Brooklyn street. 

’’Fine. But don’t tell anyone or I’ll swear you’ll never see Brooklyn again.’’

Max wiped away his tears and tried to shake hands with the man as the door opened. The man rejected it and made him a sign to keep on going. So Max went down the stairs, into the basement, where the club and dance floor was. A lot of people were in there, Max couldn’t recognize Matt anywhere, so he started asking around, though most people ignored him. They were dancing, not paying attention to the tall lady in heels at all, until he sat down at the bar.

’’This is hopeless.’’ Max thought. ’’How will I find Matt in New York City? It’s too big.’’ he glanced over his shoulder only to find that Matt was actually seated a few chairs away from him, alone. He was drinking a pink, fancy cocktail with lots of fruits in it. Max laughed a little when he saw the drink, it was so over to the top and girly. He loved it. Max thought about how he would approach the boy for a short while, as he kept looking over at the lonely boy, starring down at his drink. Matt was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, his messy hair as usual. 

Max changed seats to next to the boy. He took a sip of the cocktail and put his lips on Matt’s cheek, leaving a purple print.

’’Hi baby, I’ve missed you..’’ Max whispered into his ear.

’’Where the fuck did you go last night, then?’’ Matt kept starring down at his drink as he said that, stone cold and loud, making Max nervous.

’’I-I’m sorry, Matt..’’ Max’s voice was shaking. ’’I’m afraid.’’

’’Of what? Me?’’ Matt gave him the side eye.

’’Honey, you know it’s not like that.. But you know..’’ Max paused for a while. ’’I’ve been in a relationship before, and that really didn’t end well. I was scared that you’d reject me or leave me. It’s not you, I’ve been like that for a couple of years now.’’

Matt immediately felt sympathy for the heartbroken lady. He was very forgiving, though he’d never forget anything.

’’It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. I will never leave you, I promise. I was just so shocked of what happened last night, I thought I had done something wrong.’’

Max smiled and kissed the boy.

’’I’m so sorry, honey. I’m just not ready to..’’ Max sighed. ’’Move in with you..’’ he continued. ’’But I’ll see you everyday, I promise.’’

’’I’m fine with that. Where will you stay?’’

’’Oh God..’’ Max cleared his throat. ’’I have no idea.’’

Max was surprised over how forgiving Matt was. He had expected at least a couple of issues with him, but all he did was to accept his apology and kiss him. He was happy with that.

They talked for a while, figured out a place where Max could stay, kissed and planned on where to meet the next day. As they had said their goodbyes, the tall lady in heels made her way down the block. Matt had told her about an hotel he knew about, where Max could stay for free.

’’Tell them that Matthew Lent sent you.’’ he smiled and hugged him. 

A red wooden door, he had told him. No big signs, exactly like Dystopia. ’’Where I could stay for free…’’ Max thought. He wondered why Matt seemed to know so many places all around Brooklyn, everyone seemed to know him. Max didn’t want to think about it too much, maybe Matt didn’t want him to know. He had to respect that. Right? But he was so curious. Maybe he could ask the people at the hotel.

After simply walking down the street, at the end, he did see a red wooden door. With no big signs, or any signs whatsoever, just very lifeless and not inviting. But Max did as he had told him, knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

’’Hmpf??’’ he could hear from inside. It sounded like a sweet lady, maybe his age.

’’Hi,hi, uhm, Matthew Lent sent me.’’ Max said. The door immediately opened. He was greeted and pulled into a big hug by a sweet lady wearing cute ballerina shoes and a long pink dress. Her smile was friendly.

’’Why didn’t you tell me so? Welcome!’’ she beamed.

Max was led into a big common room, where a lot of people already sat. Some talking, playing cards, reading or starring out in the blue. As they could hear Max’s heels entering, everyone stopped what they were doing to check out what was happening. Max, as everyone else as well, froze when they saw each other. ’’Why are they looking at me? Am I that shocking?’’ he thought.

’’Uhm, hi?’’ Max tried to start a conversation, or at least break the silence. ’’I’m Maxine Blue, nice to meet you all. I guess I’ll be staying here for a while.’’ the group of people listened, and as he finished the sentence, they looked down and kept on doing what they were doing before.

A girl in short blonde hair and a red dress waved Max over. Max didn’t know what to do, he did not know what she wanted, but he went over to her, sitting in a blue armchair in the corner. 

’’Hi.’’ the girl shook hands with him. ’’I go by Miss Fame. How do you know Matt?’’ 

’’Miss Fame’’ Max thought. That was a stupid name. Didn’t she have a real name?

’’I’m his girlfriend.’’ he said. ’’Wait, how do you know that I know him?’’

Miss Fame giggled. ’’I heard you, obvs. Anyways..’’ she continued. ’’Welcome. You’ll have the time of your life with us.’’ 

Max looked across the room, to see who Miss Fame declared as ’’us’’. The one’s he’ll have the time of his life with. 

As if Fame could read his mind, she pushed his shoulder lightly. ’’That’s Raja over there.’’ she pointed to a beautiful, darker girl with long black hair down to her small waist, red heels, leather pants and a blouse knit around her stomach. ’’She’s fun. Watch out though, she’s like the fashion-fucking-police.’’ Fame giggled. ’’That’s Katya.’’ she laughed by just pointing at her. ’’The sweatiest woman in show business. She’s russian and a hopeless hooker. Nobody fucks her.’’ Max felt uncomfortable right now. ’’Why were they all so extremely open about such things? They had no shame.’’ Max was thrilled and kind of curious. He liked it, how they actually were so open and had no shame. Something completely new to him.

Max thought about different things as Miss fame kept pointing at people and telling him about them. ’’And if you need to make a phone call, phones are over there.’’ she said.

’’That’s great! I should call Matt!’’ Max woke up out of his daydreams as he beamed.

’’Uh-huh. Do you have his number?’’

Max’s smile went down. ’’Fuck. I don’t.’’

’’That’s fine, Ginger probably has it.’’

’’Who’s that?’’

’’The lady you met in the beginning. You just told her that you knew Matt and she let you in, right?’’

’’Right.’’ So Max went over to Ginger, asked for his number and he got it right away. He typed in the number on the red phone hanging from the wall waiting for a answer. Perhaps he was out still, it was late, as they just got home from clubbing. Maybe he was asleep, even.

Beep beep beep.

’’Hello?’’ Max heard the familiar voice.

’’Hello, hello? C-can you hear me?’’ Max laughed. ’’It’s Maxine!’’

’’Hi darling. Making yourself at home?’’

’’Of course. I just found out that they have phones here, so I wanted to call you. I’m here and I’m safe.’’

’’That’s all I could ever ask for.’’

They kept on talking for a long time, as most people started heading over to their rooms, getting ready to sleep. Max had no thoughts about going to bed for as long as he could talk to Matt. they chatted about everything they could possibly think of. Hearing his boyfriend’s voice made Max calm and warm. Miss Fame still sat in the corner, listening to Max giggling as the couple joked and told each other how much they loved each other. 

’’Hey Maxine, darling. I’m tired. I got to save up my energy til’ we meet tomorrow. How about I pick you up by four?’’

’’Of course. Agh I can’t wait to see you soon!’’ Max beamed as they said goodbye and hung up.

’’Matt seems really nice. He makes you laugh like, all the time.’’ Fame scoffed, still sitting in the corner waiting for Max.

’’I’m young, stupid and in love.’’ Max joked. ’’I couldn’t be happier.’’

Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I listened to Lana Del Rey a lot when writing this (and other) chapter, so try to find my little references here and there
> 
> XOXO
> 
> maxvioletpearl


	5. Ruling Brooklyn

Max woke up in his bed at the random hotel he checked into last night, the rain was falling and air cold, just like any other day. He sat up, stretched and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked around the room. Last night, he was so sleepy, he didn’t bother to make himself familiar with the room. Max just went straight to bed after removing is makeup. He thought about what happened last night. ’’Not much.’’ he thought. He met Matt, they figured out where he could stay. Then, he got there and met Miss Fame and the rest of the group. He liked it here. Fame was a nice, quiet girl he’d made friends with. 

Max got up, wrapped a pink kimono around him and opened a window. The leaves on the trees were turning yellow, red and orange, which was beautiful. He slipped into a pair of stockings, pink slippers and did a very natural look. Enough to look like a woman, enough to look like he didn’t wear any makeup, or just woke up. Then he put on the normal, grey wig with big curls. He went out into the hall to find Miss Fame.

When he couldn’t find her there, he went out in the common room only to find a lonely Ginger sitting at the receptionist table.

’’Hi, Ginger, do you know where Fame is?’’

’’She went out to get breakfast, she’ll be back soon!’’ she beamed.

’’Okay, thanks.’’ Max turned on his heel to go back to his room waiting for Fame.

’’Maxine how do you like it here?’’

He turned around.

’’It’s great.. I like it.’’ Ginger gave him a smile as he went back, quickly realizing he was alone with Ginger. This was his chance to get to know more bout Matt.

’’Hey, Ginger? How do you know Matt? Since I just had to tell you that he sent me, that was enough to let me in.’’

’’Uhm.’’ Ginger paused and looked down at the table, only to try to save herself by throwing her head up with a smile. ’’We’re friends, good friends.’’

’’Hmpf.’’ Max scoffed. ’’Everything with him just seems a little bit suspicious at times.’’ 

And that was true, Max didn’t really feel like he knew him. He was mostly there, they were kissing, loving each other and doing things most couples do. Going on dates, buying each other gifts and posing for pictures that they would save. But he didn’t know most things about him. Where did he grow up? What is his favorite color? What is his mom’s name? Does he have any siblings? And just so much more. He worked late nights, always bringing Max beautiful, expensive gifts. Where did he get all that money? He was a cab driver, living in a shabby apartment in Brooklyn.

’’Uh, that’s weird.’’ Ginger said quietly. Max shot her an sarcastic smile as he went back to his room. 

He sat down in his bed, starring down at the floor, waiting for Fame to knock on his door. When that didn’t happen for another 20 minutes, he gave up. Max had nothing better to do, so he fell asleep again, dreaming about Matt. In his dream they were married, had 3 kids and a big apartment in Manhattan. They were posing for a family photo, Max wearing a white flowy dress that hit his ankles as Matt held him. They giggled and joked in between the takes. The blonde and brunette kids were beautiful, a perfect mix of the couple. Right after the photoshoot, Max was handed the framed picture of his big, happy family. They looked so happy, caring and their smiles brighter than the white clouds a summer morning. Max walked around the apartment, trying to find the perfect spot to hang the pretty little picture. Maybe in the living room? There everyone could see it, and Max would be reminded of his successful family everyday. He looked down at his hand. A pretty, small, diamond wedding ring. So, that meant that he was married to Matt as well. Oh, what a dream.  
Max had just finished hanging the photo on the wall, smiling for himself, as he felt a pain in his back, as he was pushed forward into the wall. Hurting one of his teeth as his face slammed into the wood, he was pulled back again, facing Matt. Biting his lip, avoiding the pain, and not to scream at Matt, he kept quiet. The brunette pinched his ear with his nails, making Max moan in pain. 

’’Matt, stop..’’ he whispered.

’’Hmm?’’ Matt raised an eyebrow and kicked Max down his ankles, causing the grey haired beauty’s legs to go weak as he tried to shut his mouth, not wanting to upset the children. He woke up and quickly sat up in his real bed as the last thing he remembered, was Matt pushing him into the wall, even harder, causing his mind to go black.

Max breathed heavily, still in his pink kimono, so relieved that it was all a dream. He calmed himself down, drank a glass of water. Could that mean something? No it couldn’t right? Matt would never do that to him. ’’Never, ever, ever, ever…’’ Max said for himself in a sing-song voice.

He sang for himself, danced in circles around the room until he passed out.

So, perhaps only ten minutes later, Fame found the grey-haired girl on the floor, eyes closed and pink kimono open, revealing his pale boy chest. Breathing slowly, in and out, Fame sat down on the floor next to Max. Caressing his long fake hair, pulling off his lashes. Fame knew exactly who Max was. Another misfit Matt had found, brought to Dystopia, soon to be introduced to the big family of misfits, ruling underground Brooklyn. She sighed. This had happened so many times before. Maybe it wasn’t too late?

Fame quickly snatched Max’s wig off, actually causing a reaction from him. He pulled away from her soft embrace, jumping up onto his bed. Miss Fame opened her mouth like she was about to say something, quickly closing it again. She instead pulled out her hand, an invitation for Max to grab it. Max had a terrified look on his face, eyes all watery, giving in to Fame’s cold hand. She pulled him closer, into a hug, as the pale boy just burst into tears, all of a sudden. He didn’t really have a good reason to, but in Fame’s embrace he felt safe and just let it all hang out. It all happened so quickly, he didn’t have time to react really, it was all so surreal though. She had figured out his secret, that secret he was gonna take to the grave, the lie he could start a new life based on.

Fame wiped away his tears and untangled his messy hair.

’’Don’t tell anyone..’’ Max managed to quietly force past his lips.

My life’s ruined. Max thought. If Fame told simply, anyone, it could have to be me going back to Hudson, maybe.

Fame looked him straight in the eyes, her hand making it’s way to her hairline, loosing some bobby pins, softly taking off her wig as well. Max watched curiously as she took off her lashes, smeared her lipstick, removing her big, sparkly earrings. She then stretched her hand forward, obviously wanting to greet Max.

’’I am Kurtis Dam-Mikkelsen. Nice to meet you.’’ the now, boy, shot him a friendly smile. Still leaning against his torso, Max shook his hand.

’’I’m Max Malanaphy. Nice to meet you as well..’’

’’Maxine Blue, huh?’’ Kurtis scoffed. ’’I like that name. How did you come up with it?’’

’’Ugh.’’ Max groaned. ’’I made it up in a panic.’’

Kurtis raised and eyebrow and looked at him, obviously wanting know more.

’’It’s a long story. Sort of, I guess..’’ Max sighed. ’’I was getting married to the woman of my eighteen year old self’s dreams. And I thought to myself, a homosexual having a panic attack, the only way out now was to disappear. So I got into drag, and ran away to New York City.’’

’’Ooh. That’s rough.’’

’’Meh, piece of cake.’’ Max joked. ’’How about you, Miss Fame?’’ he scoffed. 

’’I’m just a transvestite looking to have some fun.’’

’’That sounds amazing. Everything I’ve ever dreamed about.’’

Fame continued to caress Max’s hair as it got pretty quiet for a while, but he was fine with that. It wasn’t in any way weird.

’’Fame, are you happy?’’ Max said quietly, refusing to make eye contact with the other boy.

’’Hmm, what do you mean?’’

’’Is this your calling, your destiny? When you’re old, can you still see yourself still doing this? Dressing up in women’s clothes, going out clubbing, doing that funny business with Matt that no one wants to tell me about.’’

’’Now I’m confused.’’

’’No, you know what I mean.’’

’’Unfortunately I do not.’’ Fame squealed. 

’’That’s the thing, everyone acts like things are normal around here, that I get sent to a weird hotel that I get to stay at for free. Ginger seems suspicious to me. Everyone does. What does Matt do actually? What is he up to?’’

Fame sighed. ’’Well, about that..’’ she paused as they heard a loud bang from only down the hall. Max curled into the fetus position onto the floor, Fame stuck her head out the door to check out what was happening. What her eyes were met with, was a great fire hailing down the dark corridor. They heard screams, they saw some people running for their lives, just wanting to make it out. The fire spread fast. Fame grabbed Max’s hand, pulling him out of the room, sprinting as fast as he could down the long hall.

’’Ugh!’’ Max whined. ’’I seriously can’t go out like this.’’

’’No shame.’’ Fame grinned as they sprinted faster than they’ve ever had before. 

They made it out in time, the same as the rest of the group and they all gathered in a big circle. Some already crying, some actually trying to help. Max tried to stay behind. He was out of drag, only wearing a kimono and some pink slippers. And back in the hotel, all his fancy dresses, shelves of makeup, wigs and belongings, were all burning down. A tear escaped his eye as they watched their home burn down in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special
> 
> XOXO
> 
> maxvioletpearl


	6. It's what he Does

Chapter 6

’’It’ll be fine.’’ Fame said as he stroked Max’s back, but he just stood there, crying out of frustration. Fame was also a boy, suddenly a big fire was hailing down the hall. The dream he had. But now everyone stood outside, finally in safety, at least trying to solve this mess. Max stayed in the background. All he really wanted was to help everyone, check to see if anyone was hurt, but he really couldn’t. He probably looked just ridiculous. Very vague, ruined makeup, no wig and a pink kimono. Fame saw right through it.

’’Max, follow me.’’ Fame grabbed his hand as they snuck behind the house. ’’I have an apartment. Let’s get there before Matt arrives.’’

’’Wait, Matt is on his way?’’ Max squealed. Fuck fuck fuck he whispered for himself.

’’Most probably. You don’t want him to see you like this, right?’’ 

’’No no no no!’’ he sighed. ’’We can’t have that.’’

Fame grinned and dragged him through the neighborhood. They snuck behind houses, hid behind cars and trees if they saw anyone coming. The apartment wasn’t far away at all. It was like any apartment, just very empty. Fame obviously didn’t live there.

’’Take off your makeup, change into some of my clothes. I’ll get us new clothes, wigs and everything it takes to be a woman.’’ Fame shut the door and left Max in his apartment. It seemed to be his ’’normal’’ apartment. In the closet, he couldn’t find any dresses, heels, wigs or makeup. Only a pair of blue jeans, and several t-shirts in different colors. He put those on, and went into the bathroom to wipe of his makeup. That’s when he realized, he hadn’t seen himself without makeup in a long time. Of course he couldn’t be all dolled up all the time, but he just never thought about it. He wiped off his now barely existing makeup and looked himself in the mirror. It was just like this back in Hudson, just the other way around. Starring back at himself in the mirror, excited about seeing that new side of himself. But he sighed. His face were riddled with acne, something he’d never really had before. ’’Maybe it isn’t such a good idea to wear makeup all the time.’’ he thought. Max laid down on Miss Fame’s couch, and fell asleep until she was back.

’’Hi Maxine, I’m back.’’

Max looked back at him and waved.

’’Does it feel weird to be out of drag?’’ Fame asked and the gray-haired boy on the small couch nodded.

Miss Fame sucked her teeth. ’’I know it is. I wear makeup almost all the time. It’s not good for my skin, but it makes me feel pretty.’’

’’It makes me feel pretty too.’’ Max sighed. ’’But it makes me hate my real face.’’

’’Agh, who cares. Barely anyone sees your natural face anyways. No one cares.’’

Max didn’t answer but made eye contact with Fame. Thank god for him. What would he do without him? Because it feels so good to have someone to share secrets with. 

’’What do you think Matt would do if he found out? You know, that I’m not who he thinks I am?’’ Max asked.

’’Nothing.’’

’’Explain, please..’’

’’Matt would not care. He probably already knows. Sorry to break it to you, but it’s not like you look like a biological woman.’’ Fame said.

’’What??’’ Max was struck with panic. ’’Tell me you are joking. No, he does not know. he can’t know!’’

’’Once again, he does not care. It’s what he does.. Not caring..’’

’’Fuck, Fame. Why did I come here? I’m from Wisconsin, I shouldn’t just move to a new city and expect to get new friends and to hide my identity.’’

’’It’s what we do. Everyone needs to survive.’’

Fame looked out the window.

’’And we all have a secret.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a really long time ago since I wrote a chapter.. Until now.   
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or a comment if you want me to continue with this series! All support is appreciated <3
> 
> If you want to check out my fan page on instagram, it's @mearlet
> 
> XOXO


End file.
